Metal-organic frameworks (MOFs) are porous crystalline materials that are constructed by linking metal clusters called Secondary Binding Units (SBUs) and organic linking ligands. MOFs have high surface area and high porosity which enable them to be utilized in diverse fields, such as gas storage, catalysis, and sensors.
The selective and efficient conversion of light alkanes into value-added chemicals remains an outstanding challenge with tremendous economic and environmental impact, especially considering the recent worldwide increase in natural gas reserves. In nature, C—H functionalization is carried out by copper and iron metalloenzymes, which activate dioxygen and, through metal-oxo intermediates, facilitate two- or four-electron oxidations of organic substrates.